


On Board

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Two shortshorts that deal with the infamous Train Scene in X1.<br/>Disclaimer:  I have no affiliation with Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, Fox Studios, Etc.  So I'm not making any money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

The girl sitting across from them on the train looked like she'd lost her best friend.

Louisa knew how that felt. Her Izzy, God rest his soul, had been gone for just six months, leaving her and their son Ricky alone. It didn't seem that an hour would go by without her thinking of him.

Wrapped in sorrow as heavy as that hooded jacket she wore, the girl thumped her head against the seatback. Louisa wondered if she should say something. It was so hard today, deciding who to talk to; when to keep your mouth shut. A man paused next to the girl's seat; rough-looking, dangerous. But his voice was gentle when he asked, "You runnin' again?"

He sat next to the girl, who seemed startled to see him. Louisa wondered if she should call for help but the girl leaned her head against his shoulder and he held her close. The moment too personal for an audience, Louisa turned away.

The train jerked then jerked again, much more violently. Ricky cried out, pointing at the end of the car. Louisa saw, out of the corner of her eyes, the man jump to his feet, the girl crouched on the seat next to him, both of them facing the threat of the costumed man who tore apart trains like candy wrappers. Ricky screamed when the costumed man threw the rough man down the aisle and again when the girl tried to escape by running. Louisa held her son, a prayer tight in her throat as the costumed man stalked down the aisle. He eyed all the passengers as he picked up the girl. "I do hope none of you will attempt a rescue." His boot nudged the leg of the other man. "You see what happens to heroes."

Once everyone was off the car, Louisa looked for the rough man but didn't see him. She asked the rescue workers who shook their heads. Clutching Ricky's hand tight, she glanced at the sky and crossed herself. "Madre Dios," she said, "please help him find her again."


	2. Flinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Pheral, who asked for a continuation of the previous scene from Logan's POV.

_Pain._

White-hot motherfucker goddamn that hurts like someone's tried to pick me apart with tweezers and a sledgehammer.

I open my eyes and shake my head, trying to clear it. Fear-scent nearly overwhelms the stink of burning plastics. My shoulders are killing me. I stare down at my hands, at my claws, spread out impossibly. Felt like they're dislocated.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Clenching my hands into fists, I twist my wrists. I remember molten metal, injected under my skin as I try to retract the claws. No fuckin' way. I have to manipulate the claws back, shove 'em where they need to be and goddamn, that hurts.

Finally, I can get up, get off the car. I pass by a set of chairs and her scent hits me.

Rogue.

The motherfucker has her.

"You picked the wrong girl, Mags," I snarl, the firelight gleaming off my claws like blood.


End file.
